


Cum Slut

by stumblestiltskin



Series: Request Fics [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblestiltskin/pseuds/stumblestiltskin
Summary: Based on the prompt: nino (consensually) bound and gagged with a giant butt plug in his ass that was put there to prevent the cum from his previous fuck leaking out.





	Cum Slut

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy. 
> 
> A while back I did a bunch of request fics and I forgot to crosspost so here I am, crossposting.
> 
> All unbeta'd, so pls excuse my grammar ty

_Smack!_

 

“Mmph!”, Nino protested, or at least tried to. The ball gag in his mouth prevented him saying anything more than muffled moans and sounds, but it was exactly how Jun liked it.

 

“You’re such a slut, Kazu,” Jun told him as he caressed his ass, “I can’t believe you let all of Arashi cum inside your ass, I bet you enjoyed it when Masaki tied you up, don’t think I didn’t see how hard you got.”

 

_Smack!_

 

Nino whined as Jun smacked him again, it was one of Arashi’s monthly get-togethers, where the members would janken in order to decide who would be that month’s cum slut. This time, Nino had lost and had immediately been bound and gagged by Jun and Aiba who thoroughly enjoyed not hearing his snide remarks for an evening. Soon after, he was swiftly prepared by Ohno’s fingers and taken in order of size, with Jun going first and Aiba finishing off. Now, the rest of the members had left, leaving Nino and Jun alone to take care of the mess. However, that wasn’t what Jun had in mind.

 

“Don’t let a drop of cum come out, otherwise there’ll be consequences.”, Jun told Nino as he went to search for the object that he brought specially for this.

 

Nino clenched his butt, having had enough of Jun’s punishment earlier today when he called him out for cheating after losing. Soon after, he felt a cold, hard object invading his ass.

 

“Open up Kazu, this won’t hurt you’ve had much bigger inside you today.”

 

Nino let out a set of muffled groans which sounded suspiciously like ‘yeah, you not included’, causing Jun to narrow his eyes and shove the butt plug mercilessly into Nino.

 

“This way,”, he told Nino through clenched teeth, “you won’t waste a drop of cum.”

 

Smacking Nino’s ass several times, he moved around, positioning himself in front of him. He reached around Nino’s head, unclasping and removing the gag.

 

“Fuck you Jun, let me go right now, I can’t believe you guys rigged this –”, Nino said before Jun silenced him with his cock.

 

“Naughty Kazu, I give you one second of freedom and this is how you reward me?” Jun said as he ran his fingers through Nino’s hair, “Maybe you still need some punishment to realize your place.”

 

Nino groaned as Jun began to thrust into his mouth, doing his best to pleasure him with his mouth.

Little did Jun know, as he sucked him off he was also plotting his revenge against Arashi.

 

The next day, the first episode of Ni no Arashi would commence.


End file.
